


Candy Hearts and Carnations

by creampuffer



Series: It started off with a candygram... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sends Stiles a carnation through Student Councils's Valentine's Day candygram service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts and Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unbeta'd and unread. sorry if it's riddled with errors. this is a valentine's gift for melooza because i love her.

Stiles looked pathetic sitting there, behind the table surrounded by pink and red posters. Student council was doing its annual candygram thing and somehow Stiles was the unlucky fool manning the table while hordes of girls rushed him to send their best friends, boyfriends and admirers carnations and tiny boxes of conversation hearts not worth the five bucks they cost because no one ever ate those things. And yet, despite thinking the entire thing was a waste of time, Danny found himself walking up to the now empty table and a Stiles who was slumped so low in his chair you could barely see his face.

“Hey.”

Stiles nearly fell out of his chair, he was so startled, and Danny had to force himself to not laugh at Stiles’s flailing arms.

“Danny. What’s up?” It was impossible to keep from smiling as Stiles started fidgeting with everything in front of him. The money box was especially entertaining because Stiles managed to drop it and spill change everywhere. “Oops.”

His head disappeared as Stiles ducked down to pick up money from the floor. Danny could hear him mumbling about hating Valentine’s Day and getting stuck helping and, oddly enough, Scott’s name thrown in there for some reason.

“How’d you end up doing this?” Stiles was sitting now, all money found and put back, and Danny was just...standing there; feeling a little foolish but reluctant to leave Stiles.

“Freakin’ Scott. He agreed to help Allison and then decided he’d rather cut class with her so they could make out in her car. Whatever. Not like I’m bitter or anything.”

Danny nodded knowingly. When Jackson and Lydia had first started dating, he’d ditched Danny so often he thought for awhile he’d lost his best friend. The cycle usually repeated itself whenever the two broke up then got back together. By now, Danny was used to it.

“Sucks, man.” Danny picked up the small square order form and looked it over. How many of these had he gotten from girls before he’d came out? Now he didn’t get any. “You gonna send any?”

The sound Stiles made was something between a laugh and a snort, maybe even some coughing thrown in for good measure. “Please. Who would I send it to?”

Danny would’ve thought Lydia but, no. Stiles had come back to school after summer break a little more guarded, less innocent, and no longer harboring the stupidest crush Danny had ever heard of. Seriously, why Stiles ever had a thing for Lydia was beyond him. He’d also come back with more hair and more muscles. What? So he noticed. He wasn’t ashamed to admit to thinking Stiles looked pretty damn good.

“And not like I’ll get any either. Which, don’t get me wrong. Who would want this shit anyway? Am I right?” Stiles’s cheeks were flushed. It was obvious he was lying.

“Right,” was all he said.

“Ok, fine. So maybe it’d be nice to get one just once. I don’t know. I guess that sounds kind of girly or something but whatever.”

“I get it. I haven’t gotten one since I’ve come out. It’d be nice to get one now.” He shrugged not wanting to make a big deal about it.

Stiles was giving him this squinty _I can’t tell if you’re being sincere or patronizing_ look and opened his mouth to say something. Instead of saying anything, though, he looked over Danny’s shoulder and sighed in relief.

“Thank God. Yo, Rebecca, hurry up or I’ll be late to 6th period!”

Rebecca, who Danny was pretty sure was a sophomore, walked behind the table and shooed Stiles away. “You didn’t mess anything up, did you?”

“What’s to mess up?” Stiles grinned but shot Danny another look, this time more along the lines of _Don’t tell her about the money thing._

“Right. Anyway, thanks for helping out. I can’t believe Allison ditched out.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Danny felt like doing the same because this girl obviously knew nothing about Allison. She would do anything as long as Scott turned his puppy look on her. It was a little bit sickening. And adorable.

“So Danny.” He rocked back on his heels and looked at Danny.

They were the same height now. Stiles really had filled out. Suddenly, Danny felt a little intimidated. He didn’t know what to say. Why was he being so weird about Stiles?

“Alright then.” Stiles frowned. “Guess I’ll see you around.”

Danny stood there, confused, until Rebecca coughed. “You gonna buy one or not?”

\--

Valentine’s Day was the actual worst, Danny decided. He may be gay, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see everything covered in pink and glitter. He also didn’t want to see all the couples draped over each other, using the holiday as an excuse to maximize their PDA in school.

Didn’t they even know Valentine’s wasn’t a real holiday? Maybe he was bitter, Danny didn’t have anyone to spend the day with and thinking about that only made him remember his stupid, cheating ex. And that was never a good thing.

Girls were wandering around with flowers and those dumb hearts filled with chocolates and...Danny remembered what he’d done just last week. Suddenly, he hated the holiday even more.

\--

He had 8th period Spanish with Stiles. It also happened to be the chosen period Student Council delivered all the candgrams the students bought. Danny scooted down in his seat, his seat in the back where he could see everyone. Including Stiles. And his reaction to...

A freshman boy Danny didn’t know walked up to Stiles. Danny caught the surprised look on Stiles’s profile, mouth hanging open as the boy all but dropped a carnation on his desk.

“I think you’ve made a mistake,” Stiles started as he picked up the flower.

Danny wanted to close his eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t have done what he did. But too late now, Stiles was turning to stare at him.

He resolutely did not return the stare. Not once during the entire class even though Stiles kept turning around to look at him.

\--

“Do you need a ride home?”

He didn’t, Danny always rode home with Jackson, but the way Stiles was looking at him... “Sure.”

Stiles jeep was old but clearly well loved because there wasn’t a single scrap of paper or trash on the floor. The only other teenager who could boast such a clean car was Jackson. Danny chuckled softly at what Stiles’s face would look like if he shared that comparison.

He could see Stiles turning his head to look at him every so often as he drove, but not once did Stiles say anything to Danny. It was weird and unnerving. Stiles always talked. Why did he offer to give Danny a ride home if he had nothing to say?

They pulled into Danny’s driveway; Stiles still silent and Danny even more uncomfortable than before. He never should’ve sent that stupid carnation to Stiles. Why did he think Stiles would appreciate something coming from Danny? He didn’t even know if Stiles swung that way (though he had thought so after last year’s _am I attractive to gay men_ thing). Why was high school so hard? Danny couldn’t wait to get out of Beacon Hills.

Danny reached for the door handle, opened his mouth to apologize, when Stiles finally spoke. “Thank you.”

“You gave me the ride, I should be saying thanks.” Danny knew he was being obtuse, but.

“I mean, thank you for the flower.” He pulled it out of his coat pocket which, poor thing. It was pretty smashed up by now. “No one’s ever, but you knew that. And I wanted to say thanks. You didn’t have to. I’m sure there are other people you’d rather spend your money on. But it was really nice of you and I appreciate it. So, thanks.”

Danny sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds as Stiles tried to revive the drooping carnation. “I wanted to,” he blurted out.

“You did?” Danny nodded. “Oh. Okay then.”

Stiles blushed and reached behind him to grab his backpack. He started rummaging through his things, crushed papers falling out.

“What are you looking for?”

“This!” Stiles pulled out a small box and shoved it at Danny.

“What.” He looked down at the conversation hearts he found so disgusting. The box had a small note taped on it, addressed to Danny. “What,” he repeated.

“I bought one? For you? But then I chickened out and swiped it before they could pass it out.”

“Why would you buy me one?”

“You’re seriously asking me that, man? Look at you! You’re like, the total package.”

Now Danny was the one blushing. “Not really.”

“You’re just being modest. Anyway, I didn’t know if you’d like a flower or the candy more. Then I thought, duh who doesn’t love candy hearts?”

Danny didn’t. “Yeah. Totally.”

“So, um. happy Valentine’s Day, Danny.”

Before Danny could respond, Stiles was leaning over the gear shift and kissing him on the cheek. Danny was frozen in his seat. Had that just happened?

“Oh my God, sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t have -”

Danny shut him up with a quick kiss, nothing more than a press of lips, but it was enough. When he pulled away, Stiles was beaming at him.

“Maybe we can do something this weekend?”

Stiles was fiddling with his flower again, as if he was nervous about being rejected after Danny had kissed him. His insecurities were a little bit adorable. But Danny would still like to work on getting rid of them.

Danny opened up the box in his hand and searched through the hearts until he found the right one. He grabbed Stiles’s hand and placed the conversation heart on his palm.

“‘Call me’?” Stiles began laughing then popped the candy in his mouth.

He wanted to cringe at the way Stiles happily chewed the chalky heart, but Danny just kept smiling. Maybe this holiday wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
